This invention concerns an artistic flower planting case hangable on a building, particularly having a hanging plate fitted on a terrace wall for hanging a flower planting case along a front surface of the terrace wall for planting flowers therein.
Flower planting beds are formed on terraces of a building for planting flowers therein by means of reinforced concrete, and they often project out to hang in the air. Therefore, they are rather difficult to construct, necessitating a scaffold or a trestle and taking much time and labor.